Castle II x TopStick
In this genetic version of Rock Hard Gladiators TopStick Tournament you get to watch as many famous Rock hard Gladiators compete with each other to win the grand prize a book! Who ever wins gets the power from it the first one to touch it wins and earns one million dollars! 'Characters Introduced(in order from most main to least main)' Blue(Oreo) from Rock Hard Coliseum Tournament 2 FLLFFL from Rock hard Gladiators Umbrella from Rock hard Gladiators Ghost Fighter1 from Ghost Fight: Battle of Swords Ghost Fighter2 from Ghost Fight: Battle of Swords Yoyo from Rock hard Gladiators Vinnie from Sift Heads 'Trivia(read from bottom to top)' ◾Oreo had won as he touched the book and he grabbed it and walked away with it, Oreo had won! FLLFFL grabbed his chest as he couldn't believe it his heart couldn't take the pain and the guilt he died and Oreo won! ◾They both reached their hands out running at the same speed but Oreo touched it with his back hand! ◾They stared at each other and then charged at the book. ◾Ghost Fighter2 was stabbed, now it was just Oreo, and the person who stabbed him FLLFFL! ◾Ghost Fighter2 then took a crack at FLLFFL but he countered it and elbowed him with his cane. ◾Then the 4 ran to the top of the steps for the book and Ghost Fighter1 and Ghost Fighter2 started rushing at Oreo and FLLFFL and they battled and Oreo sliced Ghost Fighter 1 and he fell right off the top as Oreo sliced him so far. ◾Looks like only FLLFFL, Oreo, Ghost Fighter1, and Ghost Fighter2 are left. ◾Then a zombie put him in the head lock and he stabbed him though but then a zombie tackled him, "I'm not cut out for this." Vinnie said. ◾Then Vinnie appeared and started shooting zombies and stabbing them. ◾They were close to the book as they starred at it. ◾But the blacks tackled him down and they ate him up as Oreo and FLLFFL looked on. ◾It turns out that Umbrella was still alive they just killed a black and Umbrella ran and killed many blacks with his umbrella while charging at the book. ◾They then stared at the book with a surprised look as they tilted their heads opposite sides. ◾Then they both began to team on the real umbrella and they sliced him a lot of times and he got killed. ◾Umbrella then cloned him self and his clones head got sliced off by Ghost Fighter1 ◾Ghost Fighter2 then began punching and kneeing Umbrella while Vinnie fought Ghost Fighter1 ◾But he still wasn't finished (the voice), "And the prize is yours, again good luck." he finished finally. ◾"I wont have to kill you both just yet then." FLLFFL said. ◾But he wasn't finished. "Make your way through both them and the other contestants." The mysterious voice finished. ◾Then they all heard an announcement, "One more thing.", "There are a few obstacles". ◾Oreo, FLLFFL, and Umbrella all faced off against them, they then started attacking them together. ◾Then all of a sudden FLLFFL ran into a ton of black stickman standing right in front of the book! ◾FLLFFL then pushed him down and became to run for the book again. ◾FLLFFL sliced his sword on Umbrellas, Umbrella trying to untangle while frustrated! ◾Then he got ready to battle Umbrella as he took his sword out, they began to battle. ◾As FLLFFL was running Umbrella appeared right in front of him but he still kept running ◾Out of nowhere FLLFFL is running and bumps right in to Oreo running for the book! FYI The book was ontop of many stairs so you would have to climb up inorder to get to it. ◾YoYo then suddenly taunted Oreo and disappeared unexpectedly and weirdly. ◾Oreo turns around and sees Yoyo next to him playing with his Yoyo. ◾"Attention Contestants" as they here a announcing voice, "The first one to lay hands on this book is liable to win one million dollars". "Good luck." The voice says as it finishes. ◾Oreo is standing there listening to the announcements across from Umbrella.